1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a decorative molded product having a decorative sheet made of a porous decorating sheet provided on the surface thereof and a process for the production thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Decorative molded products obtained by in-mold forming a decorative sheet comprising a sliced veneer of wood are used to decorate the interior of automobile, etc.
In order to produce a conventional decorative molded product 98, a sliced veneer of wood 92 having a thickness of from about 200 to 500 .mu.m is prepared as a porous decorating sheet as shown in FIG. 6(a).
Subsequently, as shown in FIG. 6(b), the sliced veneer 92 is impregnated with a thermosetting resin 93 such as polyester-based styrene-crosslinked alkyd resin to obtain a decorative sheet.
Subsequently, as shown in FIG. 7(a), an adhesive layer 94 adapted to a base resin 99 to be later molded therewith is bonded to the back side of the decorative sheet 90. Subsequently, as shown in FIG. 7(b), the decorative sheet 90 is inserted into a mold. A base resin is the injection-molded on the base resin to obtain an intermediate molded product 97.
Subsequently, as shown in FIGS. 7(c) and 7(d), the surface of the decorative sheet 90 is coated with a first clear layer 95 (transparent layer) made of polyester to provide the intermediate molded product 97 with an external appearance such as smoothness, transparency and depth. The coated surface of the decorative sheet is then polished. The first clear layer is then coated with a second clear layer 96 (transparent layer). The coated surface of the first clear layer is then polished to obtain a decorative molded product 98.
However, the foregoing conventional decorative molded product 98 and a process for the production thereof have the following disadvantages:
In other words, the production of the conventional decorative molded product requires a plurality of surface-polishing steps and coating steps to obtain smoothness, depth and texture in the external appearance. This reduces the production efficiency and hence prevents the cost reduction. On the contrary, if the surface-polishing and coating steps are omitted, the foregoing external appearance such as smoothness and depth is impaired, reducing the product value.